


See You Tomorrow

by starksinner



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksinner/pseuds/starksinner
Summary: Judith wonders why you and Daryl aren't together.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon & You, Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	See You Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Continuin' to post some of my more recent works from my Tumblr ([starksinner](https://starksinner.tumblr.com//)) on here!
> 
> Quick Disclaimer: Do NOT repost my work. An artist's work is copyright protected from the moment they create it. Reposting my work goes against my wishes and violates that copyright. You need permission, and permission must be granted.

“I saw Uncle Daryl this morning,” Judith reported. She sat patiently on the edge of the kitchen island, fiddling with the hem of her shirt as you braided her long, brown hair. 

“Yeah? What was he doin’?”

Michonne was out of the house with RJ, picking up vegetables from the crop field across the street. You’d offered her a hand that morning, seeing her struggle taking care of two kids and handling the hassle of the upcoming Alexandria council meeting.

“He was cleaning his bike and talking to Aaron,” she grinned. _Uh-oh._ She turned her head to the side and shot you a knowing look. “I heard him talkin’ about you.”

“Bout’ me? What’s he sayin’?”

You weren’t embarrassed to admit that a smartass, eight-year old was one of your closest confidants. She had been since she turned about four. You’d take gossiping in the kitchen with Judith over arguing with the apocalypse-turned-botanists over what seeds to plant, any day. 

“It was somethin’ about how amazing and pretty you are! It was along those lines, for sure!” 

You quickly put an elastic band over the end of her braid, giving it a little tug. “He definitely ain’t lying. I am — _for sure_ — all of those things and more.” 

“I still don’t understand why you aren’t together!” She was pouting now and using that _really_ high-pitched voice that truly made you _feel_ her agony. “You love each other and it’s obvious! It’s almost annoying!” 

“Well, nothin’s more annoyin’ than Daryl.” You placed your hand against your hip, taking in a short breath. “Jude, I’ve known that man for a shittin’ long time. Nothing happened then, nothing’s happenin’ now. I think it’s time you find me another bachelor —or bachelorette— to seduce.”

Judith huffed childishly as you began cleaning up the kitchen, gathering the strands of broken hair from her brush and throwing them in the trash. You quickly stopped in your tracks and swiftly found her gaze, your eyes widening. “Also, please do not tell your mother I said ‘shittin’’ in front of you. It wouldn’t end well for me.”

* * *

“ _God_ , when’s the last time you showered?” 

Daryl grunted in response as you took a seat next to him by the fire pit, a bottle of shitty red wine in your hand. As you brought the bottle up to your lips, you watched carefully as he continued sharpening and shaping the end of a stick with his knife.

“I ain’t smell or nothin’,” he defended, giving you a short look.

You grinned naughtily, admiring the way the moonlight glowed over his calloused fingers and skin as he worked. “You are lookin’ a little disgruntled and dirty, though. Want me to wash ya?” 

“Shut up,” Daryl scoffed, shaking his head exasperatedly. You felt a sudden twang of pride as you caught the small smile that ghosted across his face.

“Judith said she heard you talkin’ about me today.” You brushed your boot against the ground, feeling the stones grind against your worn out soles. “Was very interestin’ stuff.”

“Yeah?” He stopped sharpening the stick in his hands, eyeing you warily. “What’d I say?”

You wrinkled your nose amusingly in thought, resting your chin against the top of the wine bottle. “Something about how amazin’ and pretty I am. ‘Somethin’ along those lines,’ as she put it. I ever tell you you’re such a romantic?”

Daryl only responded with a smile. The silence was comfortable, a silence between two long-time friends. You both enjoyed the warmth of companionship, rather than the noise of chattering or inconvenient truths. You sipped on her wine and basked in the night’s breeze hitting your face. He fiddled with the knife in his hands, huffing as he caught his reflection in the blade.

His voice was soft and quiet as he spoke. “You know I love ya.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle shortly, your gaze wandering to the houses off in the distance. "That’s not a good joke.”

“Ya should know I’on’t joke.”

You pressed your teeth into your bottom lip, shaking your head unbelievably. Neither of you met each other’s eyes. “I know you don’t.” You let out a cool breath you didn’t know you were holding. “Are we ever going to let ourselves be happy?” 

Daryl sat silently, letting the echo of your voice sit in the air. It lingered, thick and heavy, like a blanket. That fleeting feeling followed, always watching never fading. It was completely wedged between the both of you. 

You gave him a sad smile and placed your hand on top of his. Your eyes finally met. “I love ya, too.” You got up with a huff and brushed your hands against the denim of your jeans, wiping away the dirt. “I’ll see ya tomorrow, yeah?”

Daryl gave you a stoic look and nodded. He brought his attention back to his knife, gripping the handle tightly. _“See ya tomorrow.”_


End file.
